El blog de Phichit
by BlAnWhiDe
Summary: De regreso en Tailandia tras el Grand Prix Final, Phichit continúa practicando, pero siente que tiene mucho tiempo libre y sólo tomarse selfies no lo llena del todo; así, decide crear un blog y compartir sus experiencias con quien desee leerlo.
1. Primer post: ¡Hola a todos!

**Primer post : ¡Hola a todos!**

 **¡Hola! Seas quien seas, ¡gracias por entrar a ésta página!**

 **Mi nombre es Phichit Chulanont.**

 **Sobre mí: Tengo 20 años, mi cumpleaños es el 30 de abril, soy Tauro, mido 1.65 cm y mi tipo de sangre es B, además soy de Tailandia, mi piel es oscura (¡me encanta!), mi cabello negro, mis ojos grises y participo en competencias de patinaje artístico a nivel profesional.**

 **Ya sé lo que estás pensando, ¿y si es patinador, por qué no está patinando en lugar de perder el tiempo con un blog? ¡Pues porque no todo es practicar en la vida! Si sólo hiciera eso me saturaría y acabaría muy cansado, la perspectiva de pasar los días como un muerto viviente no me gusta en lo absoluto, por eso decidí crear éste blog, así me distraigo un poco.**

 **¡Claro, casi lo olvido! Adoro tomar fotos, ya sea a mí mismo o a mis amigos. No hay nada como retratar los momentos especiales, ¡y que todo el mundo lo vea, comente, ponga me gusta, comparta, además! Ahora, si se me es permitido presumir un poco, puedo decir que las _selfies_ se me dan especialmente bien, puedes seguirme en mi instagram si quieres comprobarlo, y de vez en cuando subiré una foto por aquí también.**

 **Muy bien, eso es todo de momento.**

 **¡Que tengas un buen día, seas quien seas!**

 **¿Te interesa saber algo sobre mí en particular? ¡Dime con confianza! Si no es así... Creo que en el siguiente post hablaré sobre... Mi mejor amigo. ¿Por qué no?**

 **¡Hasta pronto, lector!**

* * *

Phichit releyó su escrito dos veces antes de asentir para sí mismo y, sonriente, subirlo. Realmente le parecía una buena idea, ¡y era divertido! Aunque estaba bastante seguro de que a lo mucho un puñado de personas lo leería, y eso con suerte, la idea no le desanimaba. Revisaría la página al volver del entrenamiento, si alguien había comentado quizá hasta saltara en un pie, y si no era el caso, bueno, no pasaba nada. Él no se desanimaba con facilidad, no señor. Releyendo una tercera y última vez el post recién subido, se puso de pie, se despidió de todos sus hamsters, y salió de su habitación.

A entrenar.

* * *

 ** _¡Hola, hola! Aquí Blan(whide) con una idea rara. :D Pero pues como dijo Phichit, ¿por qué no? XD Me encanta el personaje y decidí hacer ésto para él. (?)_**


	2. Segundo post: Mi mejor amigo

**Segundo post: Mi mejor amigo**

 **¡Hola a todos!**

 **o primero que deben saber acerca de mi mejor amigo es, por supuesto, su nombre: Yuri Katsuki.**

 **Sobre él: Tiene 24 años, su cumpleaños es el 29 de septiembre, es de japón, mide 1.73 (esto me duele, ojalá todavía me falte por crecer, tomaré más leche, lo prometo), su tipo de sangre es A, tiene el cabello negro y los ojos marrones rojizos, son muy bonitos (¡hermosos!) y extraños, me gustan. Es una de las mejores personas que he conocido en los veinte años que tengo de vida. (No por nada es mi mejor amigo.)**

 **Lo conocí en Detroit hace años, y aunque no nos llevamos de las mil maravillas al principio, porque él era muy reservado y a mí me encanta hablar, me las arreglé para que poco a poco empezara a soltar la lengua. Y así nos tienen ahora, _best friends forever_.**

 **Yuri, si algún día lees esto, ¡te quiero como a un hermano! Y mándale saludos a Viktor de mi parte. ¡Mándame fotos, muchas, muuuuchas fotos! Te quiero.**

* * *

Phichit se rió de sí mismo por sonar tan cursi, pero no cambió una sola palabra ni borró tampoco. Que el mundo, de momento, las tres personas que habían comentado, supieran desde el principio cómo era él. ¡Y no sería Phichit Chulanont si no quisiera como un hermano a Yuri Katsuki!

Se recargó del espaldar de su silla y subió el segundo apartado. Giró levemente en la silla, acarició la cabeza de uno de sus hamsters con su dedo índice, sonriendo tiernamente cuando el animalito cerró los oscuros ojos. En ese momento recordó que no había hecho mención de sus preciadas mascotas en el primer apartado. Le dio un pequeño y efímero ataque de pánico. Se apresuró a ingresar a _editar_ y agregar la información, que para él era de vital importancia, y se detuvo en seco antes de empezar con los nombres, en orden alfabético. Un momento, no tenía que dar aquel detalle aún... Era verdad. Esperaría a que su blog creciera un poco. Sí, eso haría. Seleccionó el fragmento, no tan corto, que había agregado y sin pena alguna lo borró. Ladeó la cabeza hacia el roedor que estaba junto a su _mouse_ , y casi pudo jurar que le miraba con molestia. Le acarició la cabeza de nueva cuenta. La molestia del animalito se esfumó. Phichit rió.

\- No se preocupen, chicos, los mencionaré sí o sí, se los aseguro.

Por si acaso, releyó el segundo post. Asintió con firmeza y lo colgó.

Pasados un par de minutos, se puso de pie, se estiró, y tras despedirse de sus hamsters, abandonó su habitación.

A entrenar.


	3. Tercer post: Mi entrenador

**_Tercer post: Mi entrenador_**

 **¡Buenas a todos, y a todas!**

 **Ahora, bien.**

 **Mi entrenador.**

 **No diré mucho sobre él, ya que no estoy seguro de si estoy violando alguna regla en el extenso contrato que firmé hace años. ¡No pueden culparme! Claro que tengo una copia, pero leerla hasta encontrar el apartado en cuestión me da flojera. ¡Y tengo práctica mañana muy temprano así que lo revisaré al volver! (Es muy probable que revise la respetable pila de hojas impresas en un rato con la única finalidad de quedarme dormido más rápido.)**

 **Así, pues, el nombre de mi entrenador es: Celestino Cialdini.**

 **Sobre él: Al igual que mi mejor amigo, Yuri,a quien entrenó al igual que a mí, en el pasado, es de nacionalidad japonesa, su cabello es castaño (dependiendo de la luz se llega a ver incluso verde, aunque no me lo crean) y lo lleva amarrado en una cola de caballo, sus ojos son verdes, es más alto que yo (dolor llegando). Ya pasó de las cuatro décadas. Es un entrenador muy competente, no me presiona a menos que sea estrictamente necesario. (Aquí entre nos, sólo ha sucedido un par de veces. ¡Me siento muy orgulloso de eso!) Oh, por cierto, le puse un apodo; por supuesto, él no lo sabe. ¡Y no debe enterarse! No es común que Celestino se enoje, pero cuando lo hace más vale no ser su objetivo. ¿Se animan a adivinar el apodo? Aquí una pista: Se trata de, a la vez, un saludo y una despedida, en un idioma que se asemeja al español, pero no es portugués, dicho dos veces.**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

 **P.d: ¿Que a nadie le da curiosidad saber sobre Viktor y qué _relación_ tiene con mi mejor amigo? ¡La curiosidad es clave, lectores!**

 **Hasta pronto. ;)**

.

Phichit dio un rápido vistazo al reloj digital sobre su pequeña cómoda, al lado de su cama; tenía el ordenador sobre las piernas, las cuales se encontraban cruzadas en posición india. Muy bien, faltaban minutos para que marcara las 22:00 horas. Con ello en mente, repasó velozmente el corto escrito en la pantalla. Quizá se arriesgaba demasiado, ¿y si su entrenador encontraba por casualidad la página? No. No, la probabilidad de que aquello sucediera era casi nula. Sacudió las motas de preocupación, sonriendo. Y clickeó en la opción publicar. Ya estaba.

Esperó un efímero minuto, y actualizó la página. Después, escogió la opción de suspender y cerró la computadora portatil, poniéndose de pie y caminando la corta distancia hasta su escritorio, colocando la pieza de tecnología en el lugar que por lo general ocupaba, entre varios libros de distintas materias y un desastre de papeles, lapiceros, apuntes entre otras cosas del otro lado.

De regreso a la cama echó una ojeada a las múltiples jaulas, cerciorándose de que sus preciadas mascotas se encontraran todas dormidas. Así era.

Ya de regreso a la cama y bajo las sábanas, alargó la mano para tomar el contrato, volvió a mirar hacia el reloj, fugazmente. Su mano cambió de trayectoria hacia la lámpara cercana y apagó la luz.

Phichit llevó ambas manos tras su cabeza, y suspiró, bostezando poco después.

Después cerró los ojos y se entregó a los brazos de morfeo con el mayor de los gustos.


	4. Cuarto post: ¡Lo siento mucho!

_Cuarto post: ¡Lo siento mucho!_

 **¡Perdón, perdón, perdoooooón de todo corazón! ¡Pero tengo una razón! Incluso cuando no actualizar durante más de un mes es algo horrible... ¿Recuerdan que en el primer post coloqué que practicar no lo es todo? ¡Lo mantengo! Después de practicar cualquier deporte es muy importante hidratarse y tomar el tiempo necesario para que la respiración se normalice, puesto que... ¡Me salgo del tema! El caso es que _Ciao Ciao_ me puso un régimen sumamente estricto de entrenamiento la última semana. ¡Estaba aterrado pensando que pudo haber descubierto este blog por algún motivo sobrenatural y cobraba venganza contra mí, por poco matándome de sobre esfuerzo! Pero no, no se trataba de eso. Celestino me lo explicó ayer. No lo escribiré aquí, solo diré que se trata de un asunto familiar, por lo que aquella semana tan intensa fue para que así pudiera ir más a ritmo pausado durante el par de semanas en las que él no esté. Así es, leyeron bien. ¡Dos semanas sin entrenador! Ojo, que no son libres. Yo debo continuar practicando, me niego a holgazanear, en especial cuando Celestino ha puesto su confianza en mí. Practicaré, en definitiva. Solo que será una o dos horas menos de lo habitual.**

 **¡Me lo merezco después de casi desmayarme en la pista incontables veces los días pasados!**

 **¡Y les tengo una propuesta!**

 **Ya les conté sobre mi mejor amigo, ¿les gustaría que les contara sobre más personas de mi entorno? ¿O, mejor aún, que ellos mismos les cuenten? Se me ocurrió organizar entrevistas vía webcam con algunos de ellos y colocarlas aquí.**

 **Serían un promedio de diez preguntas, que redactaré y adjuntaré, junto con el quinto post que también es sobre un tema de suma importancia para mí, pero no les diré cuál es.**

 **¿Qué opinan?**

 **Abrazos, queridos lectores y lectoras. ❤ ~**

 **En verdad lo siento. ;-;**

* * *

Phichit acabó de escribir el último punto y coma, releyó el post, y suspiró.

Realmente, apenas y había personas que comentaran, y no era que se estuviera quejando, aquello en cierto modo lo aliviaba.

El blog que había iniciado no era popular, y eso lo eximia de verse acribillado con mensajes constantes, que no siempre iban a ser amables. Ya le había pasado que en sus redes sociales desconocidos llegaran a criticar sobre temas de los que creían poseer gran conocimiento y en realidad apenas tenían luces al respecto. Pero, de todos modos, Phichit no podía evitar sentirse mal, sentirse irresponsable. Optó por agregar un "/3" tras la carita llorosa, conformada por dos punto y coma, con una barrita media entre los mismos. Volvió a releerlo, como si con aquella simple carita el significado cambiara abismalmente.

Suspiró por segunda vez.

Titubeó, mas acabó por subirlo.

Ya estaba.

Phichit releyó por tercera vez el post, ahora ya publicado.

Su mirada grisácea resbaló de la pantalla al pequeño roedor que se hallaba a solo unos centímetros del teclado de su ordenador portátil.

\- Hey~ - acarició la peluda cabecita del hámster, mismo que cerró los oscuros ojos. Cómo amaba a sus mascotas.

Riendo suavemente, Phichit abrió otra entrada y se puso a escribir.

 ** _Quinto post..._**

* * *

 _Aquí Blan(whide)._

 _Me disculpo por no actualizar esto en tanto tiempo. X¨DUUU_

 _Bueno, Phichit espera a por respuestas. :3_

 _Abrazos a la distancia. 3_


	5. Quinto post: Mascotas Parte 1

_Quinto post: Mascotas. Parte 1_

 **¡Hola a todos y todas!**

 **¡Mascotas! ¡Si! Las mascotas, esas lindas criaturas, casi siempre peludas, de distintos tamaños: grandes, medianos o pequeños, unos más amorosos que otros. (¿gatos contra perros?) Esos seres que compramos, o adoptamos, que incluso pudimos haber recogido de la calle (gente sin corazón, ¡no largas a tu hijo o hija solo porque mordió al hermanito o cortó las cortinas, ¿¡verdad!?) o recibimos como regalo de cumpleaños. Los perros y gatos son los más comunes al momento de pensar en esa palabra. Por ejemplo, Yuri tenía un perro, y le puso el nombre de la persona a la que más admiraba en el mundo entero. Y que ahora es su entrenador además de prometido. (Yuri, si de verdad llegas a leer esto, quiero dejar constancia de que rosaflores5477272 comentó que estaba interesada en saber más sobre ti, y yo soy una persona servicial. Te quiero. 3 P.d: Al menos no mencioné que conseguiste a Vicchan porque Viktor también tenía un caniche... Ups. ¡Te quiero mucho! 3 3). Pero, hay muchas personas que optan por algo también común pero no tanto, como por ejemplo una tortuga, pececitos, canarios o algún ave pequeña, también podrían ser de esos loros a los que les enseñas a hablar y hasta parece que se burlan de ti con toda intención. (¡ _Y quizá así sea en verdad! ¡Nada nos garantiza que ese loro no sea en realidad un genio malvado a la espera de su oportunidad para apoderarse del mundo y hacernos sus esclavos siembra semillas y recolecta mazorcas! ¡Oh Dios No!) (Lo siento, me dejé llevar.) (¡CORRÁN POR SUS VIDAS, LECTORAS, LOS LOROS YA VIENEN!) (De acuerdo, de cuerdo, basta con eso_.) Después están las personas que viven en el campo y poseen fincas con ganado bovino, porcino, rebaños y demás animales de ese tipo. (¡Caballos, sí!) Y, al final, están esas personas con gustos más extravagantes y muchas veces rozando o de plano ilegales. Esas personas que pagan altas y absurdas sumas de dinero por animales salvajes en sus etapas más tiernas, cuando cachorros, indefensos y asustados al haber sido arrancados sin compasión de lado de sus padres, hermanos y habitad natural. ( _Sí, este post tiene toda la intención de hacer recapacitar a esas personas, y a cualquier otra cuya cabecita estuviera formando la idea de conseguir un tigrillo, monito, incluso un panda o algo semejante.) (MALA IDEA. PÉSIMA. NO_.) Señores, señoras, señoritas, jóvenes, niñas, niños, ancianitos, bebés, extraterrestres, un animal salvaje debe permanecer en ese estado siempre, por favor.**  
 **Este post, como leyeron en el título, estará dividido en dos partes, o tres, tal vez. Empecé a escribirlo con un fin práctica, pero no pude resistir la idea de escribir algo un poco más a fondo.**  
 **Y no pediré perdón, porque no tengo nada de qué arrepentirme.**  
 **Saludos queridos lectores y lectoras.**  
 **Un abrazo, estés donde estés, Phichit Chulanont.**

* * *

Phichit tomó tantos de sus hamsters como pudo, y los abrazó uno a uno, antes de publicar el post.

* * *

 _Aquí Blan(whide) actualizando otra vez :D_

 _Abrazos a la distancia. ;)_

 _Phichit tiene mucha razón._

 _Y... Lo de las entrevistas se pospone indefinidamente, pero definitivamente habrán, asegurado. ;)_


	6. Sexto post: Mascotas Parte 2

_**Sexto post: Mascotas. Parte 2**_

 **¡Hola a todos y a todas!**

 **Continuando con la primera parte de este post, realmente me indigna el encontrar tantos artículos en internet sobre maltrato animal, e independiente de la ilegalidad de esas personas con gustos "refinados", que para colmo ni siquiera les proveen el cuidado que dicho animal necesita, puesto que los ven como a meros objetos de los cuales presumir, creyendo de forma totalmente errónea que, porque pagaron un precio exhorbitante, son dueños absolutos de la vida del pobre animal. Si la sociedad estuviera regida por esos mismos animales a los que trataste como objetos, ¿cómo crees que terminarías? En la selva se rige la ley del más fuerte. Y, por mucho que lo crean, el ser humano no es, ni por asomo, la especie dominante.**  
 **Los animales se adaptan, por naturaleza.**  
 **El humano no. El humano transforma las cosas a su conveniencia.**  
 **Ingenio, lo llaman.**  
 **Destrucción es lo que causa a la larga.**  
 **¿Cuántas vidas no se pierden a diario, en experimentos clandestinos en busca de curas para enfermedades que ni siquiera existen todavía?**  
 **¿Cuantos conejos no son sacrificados en pruebas de maquillaje, que para colmo son, a plazo extendido, dañinos para la piel de quién lo usa?**  
 **¿O cuantos de esa misma especie no sufren, cada cierto tiempo, viéndose despojados, sin un mínimo de consideración, de su pelaje, por manos humanos que se lo arrebatan, arrancando con crueldad, haciéndolos gritar de dolor e impotencia? Puede que el dolor sea pasajero, pero por mucho que lo sea, las secuelas están ahí.**  
 **Y los conejos son solo un ejemplo de los muchos que existen, con otras especies.**

 **La crueldad del ser humano es inimaginable.**

 **Vamos, basta con recordar el holocausto, como una prueba irrefutable e imborrable de las atrocidades capaces de ser patentadas por la mente de una sola persona, seguida de miles más.**

 **Ahora sí he de pedir perdón, lectores, lectoras.**

 **Un tema tan dolorosa a tratar con un título tan inocente.**

 **Y pensar que yo solo quería contarles de mis adorados hamsters.**

 **Sí, yo entro en el segundo grupo de gustos comunes pero no tanto.**

 **Son todos unas bolitas de ternura, amor y mucho pelo.**

 **Me despido por el momento.**

 **Abrazos a la distancia.**

* * *

 _Phichit se vio más que tentado a borrar la imagen, mas, tal y como había escrito, optó por no hacerlo._  
 _Ya estaba seguro que su mejor amigo no encontraría aquel blog, entonces no corría riesgo alguno de que ningún conocido hiciera preguntas al respecto._

 _Con dos de sus hamsters en el regazo, y otro par ubicado a sobre cada uno de sus hombros, decidió publicar el post._

 _Se rió de si mismo un rato, y después ingresó a YouTube a ver vídeos graciosos relacionados con hamsters, para entretenimiento propio y de sus queridos bebés._

* * *

 ** _SPAM!_**

Aquí Blanwhide pasando a decir que para El Blog de Phichit, en particular, pueden seguirme en wattpad, la cuenta es la misma, para que así puedan ver las imágenes :3

Solo una sugerencia. XD

Abrazso a la distancia. 3


	7. Séptimo post: Mini ángeles peludos Pt 1

**¡Hola todos y a todas!**

 **Tal y como escribí en el post anterior, yo pertenezco al segundo grupo: ¨Mascotas comunes pero no tanto".**

 **¡Yo tengo hamsters!**

 **¡Los roedores más adorables sobre la faz de la tierra!**

 **Por el título del post, ya es bastante obvia mi opinión acerca de las pequeñas bolitas de pelo que tengo desde hace años.**

 **En la actualidad tengo un total de siete; sin embargo, empecé solo con uno.**

 **Mi historia con los mini ángeles peludos empezó cuando tenía doce años; yo moría por una mascota, así que, el día de mi cumpleaños, mis padres me regalaron un hámster.**

 **No mentiré, esperaba un perro, o un gato, -lo usual- pero, cuando observé los ojitos del animalito, me enamoré.**

 **Recuerdo que esperé ansioso a que todos mis amigos se fueran a sus casas para poder jugar con mi nueva mascota, así como recuerdo el dolor y el susto que me llevé cuando me mordió el dedo índice.**

 **Di un salto y caí sentado, solo para echar a correr en busca de mi madre y ponerme a llorar tan pronto la encontré, luego de haberme enroscado en una de sus piernas.**

 **"¡Me mordió! ¡Y dolió mucho!" Chillé, una y otra vez, hasta que ella consiguió calmarme.**

 **"No te lavaste las manos antes de ir a verlo, ¿no es así?" Me preguntó.**

 **No lo había hecho, así que negué con la cabeza.**

 **Ella suspiró.**

 **"La próxima vez asegúrate de tener las manos limpias antes de jugar con tu hámster, tus manos huelen a comida, por eso te mordió".**

 **Comprendí que había sido mi culpa, e inflé las mejillas.**

 **"¿Puedes decirme todo lo que necesito saber para cuidarlo bien?"**

 **"Yo no sé demasiado, tu padre fue quien lo compró, pero haremos algo." Me sonrió. "Mañana, tú y yo iremos a la tienda, y preguntarás hasta saciar tu curiosidad."**

 **"¡Gracias!"**

 **Mi madre me sonrió.**

 **"Umh... ¿Me acompañas a mi habitación...?"**

 **Ella se rió, y me tomó de la mano.**

 **A la mañana siguiente mi madre cumplió su promesa y me llevó a la misma tienda donde mi padre había comprado el hámster.**

 **Una señorita resultó ser la dependienta, nos recibió con una sonrisa amable y fue _muy_ paciente, porque tan pronto como alcé la jaula que contenía a mi pequeño hámster, abrí la boca, y la acribillé a preguntas hasta quedarme sin aire.**

 **Una vez hube guardado silencio, ella sonrió de nueva cuenta, miró un momento al techo y suspiró, antes de volver a mirarme.**

 **"Veamos a este amiguito un momento, y después contestaré a todas tus interrogantes, ¿te parece?"**

 **Asentí.**

 **Y la señorita respondió, primero, a la única pregunta que no había formulado.**

 **"Es una hembra."**

* * *

Phichit dejó de escribir después de cerrar las comillas que encerraban las exactas palabras que recordaba había dicho la encargada de la tienda de mascotas.

Probablemente, las pocas personas que lo leían, se aburrirían de la anécdota, pero, si era o no de ese modo, quería leer los comentarios al respecto.

Sonrió, y asintió para sí mismo.

— Creo que serán tres partes. — Comentó a uno de sus hamsters actuales, que movió la nariz como toda respuesta.

Phichit rió suavemente.

— Tienes razón, haré que sean tres partes.

El hámster parpadeó, y se paró en sus patitas traseras.

— También te quiero. — Le acarició la cabeza el tailandés.


	8. Octavo post: Mini ángeles peludos Pt 2

**_Octavo post: Mini ángeles peludos. Pt. 2_**

 **¡Hola a todos y a todas!**

 **Entonces, mi primer hámster resultó ser una hembra, pero ahí no termina la historia.**

 **Mi madre y yo volvimos a casa dos horas más tarde, ella cargando bolsas con las compras de la semana, y yo con la jaula de mi hámster en una mano, y una bolsa con semillas, dos bebederos, y otros implementos fundamentales para mi pequeña nueva amiga.**

 **Al principio ella no me dejaba tocarla, pero fui paciente, y le di su espacio cuando me pareció que lo necesitaba, tal y como la dependienta me había indicado que hiciera.**

 **Mis prácticas diarias en la pista de patinaje me ayudaban a relajarme y no pensar demasiado en lo _mucho_ que quería poder acariciar a mi hámster, además necesitaba buscar un nombre para ella.**

 **Pasó una semana, y ella empezó a ser más accesible, aunque sin dejar que la tocara, aún.**

 **Hice una lista con posibles nombres, y probé llamándola con cada uno de ellos.**

 **Ninguno le gustó.**

 **Y pasó una segunda semana.**

 **Si no hubiera tenido la distracción del patinaje, probablemente me habría hartado y habría intentado atraparla.**

 **Por pensar en algo como eso, me di un buen golpe contra el hielo, y todo me dio vueltas por un buen rato cuando me senté; para rematar, a la mañana siguiente no podía moverme bien.**

 **Mi madre me aconsejó no ir a patinar por ese día, y llamó a mi entrenador para hacérselo saber.**

 **Resoplé, bajo las mantas, y miré en dirección a la hámster, que me devolvió la mirada, curiosa, solo que yo lo interpreté como burla, por alguna razón.**

 **"¡Esto es tu culpa!" La acusé, y me cubrí con el manta hasta la cabeza, enfadado.**

 **La ignoré todo ese día, y el siguiente, lo que no significa que no la alimenté, pero no miré en su dirección en ningún momento.**

 **Yo no tenía más que doce años y dos semanas de edad. Esa es mi excusa, y defensa.**

 **Curiosamente, aquella actitud de mi parte para con la hámster resultó ser lo que me abrió la puerta a su aceptación.**

 **Se ha de leer raro.**

 **Imagínense lo que fue vivirlo.**

 **Al tercer día retomé las prácticas, y, por la tarde, volví a casa y fui directamente a cambiar el bebedero de la hámster.**

 **Cuanto entré en mi habitación la encontré mordisqueando los barrotes.**

 **Fruncí el ceño.**

 **"No hagas eso". La regañé.**

 **Y, contra todo pronóstico, me obedeció.**

 **Parpadeé.**

 **"Aléjate del barrote". Dije, y ella lo hizo.**

 **Mis labios formaron una "o".**

 **"Entra a tu rueda de ejercicio".**

 **La hámster acató la orden.**

 **Tres de tres.**

 **No podía creerlo.**

 **Salí corriendo en busca de mi madre.**

* * *

 _Phichit sujetó su barbilla con su pulgar y su dedo índice, pensando en si continuar escribiendo o dejarlo e_ _n a_ _quel punto._

 _Checó la hora._

 _Todavía tenía tiempo._

 _Si lo dejaba hasta ahí, quizá acabaría por verse obligado a extender a cuatro partes aquella anécdota, y él había decidido que solo serían tres._

 _Infló la mejilla derecha, pensativo._

 _P_ _ero,_ _quería dejarlo hasta ese punto._

 _Su teléfono celular le dio la respuesta al empezar a_ _sonar_ _._

 _Contestó._

 _Era Celestino._


	9. Noveno post: Mini ángeles peludos Pt 3

**¡Muy buenas a todos y a todas!**

 **Recapitulando: Me regalaron mi primer hámster, que resultó ser hembra cuando creí que era macho, cuando cumplí los doce años. Ella no era muy amigable, y no me dejaba tocarla, pasaron dos semanas en ese plan, en las que mis prácticas de patinaje eran lo único que evitaban que mandara todas las sugerencias, que me hizo la encargada de la tienda en donde compraron a la hámster, al caño. Me caí durante una práctica, me lastimé y no volví al hielo hasta tres días después. En esos tres días no le hablé a la hámster porque pensé que se había burlado de mí y, cuando volví a dirigirme hacia ella fue con una orden. Una orden a la cual ella obedeció, así como hizo con las siguientes dos que le di.**

 **Demasiado emocionado, fui en busca de mi madre, a la cual encontré acomodando latas en uno de los estantes de la cocina.**

 **"¡Ven conmigo!"**

 **"¿Qué sucede?"**

 **"¡Es urgente!"**

 **"¿Tu cama se está quemando?"**

 **"No, pe—."**

 **"¿Tu lámpara?"**

 **"No."**

 **"¿Alguna parte de tu cuarto?"**

 **"¡No!"**

 **"Entonces no es urgente."**

 **"¡Pero la hámster...!"**

 **"¿Se está quemando?"**

 **"¡Papá fue quien quemó su escritorio, no yo!" Chillé.**

 **Acabé por ayudar a mi madre a sacar todas las compras de la semana de las bolsas y acomodarlas en estantes, cajones y en el interior de la refrigerado.**

 **"¿Ahora sí?" Le pregunté al acabar.**

 **Mi madre asintió.**

 **"¡Vamos, vamos, vamos!"**

 **Tiré de su brazo todo el camino hasta mi habitación, agradeciendo que la hámster continuara en su rueda cuando entramos.**

 **Crucé los dedos mentalmente porque lo de hacia unos minutos no hubiera sido pura casualidad.**

 **"Malai, acércate a los barrotes."**

 **No lo pensé, dije el primer nombre que se me vino a la mente, y, la hámster, volvió a obedecer.**

 **"Ah." Mi madre cubrió su boca con su mano derecha.**

 **Sonreí.**

 **"Malai, da una vuelta."**

 **Lo hizo.**

 **Mi madre volteó a mirarme, sus ojos brillando.**

 **"¿Cómo?"**

 **"No lo sé." Admití, riendo.**

 **"¿Ya la has acariciado?"**

 **"No." Enarqué las cejas. "¡Ah!" Salí corriendo fuera de mi habitación y hasta el baño, me lavé las manos dos veces como endemoniado y volví corriendo. "Lo intentaré ahora."**

 **Mi madre asintió, y me siguió con la mirada.**

 **Me acerqué a la jaula de Malai, me arrodillé y abrí la pequeña puerta.**

 **"Malai, ven aquí."**

 **Ella se acercó a paso lento, y yo esperé hasta que se encontrara a solo unos milímetros de la salida para estirar mi mano y posar un solo dedo sobre su pequeña y peluda cabecita, entre las diminutas orejas.**

 **Aguardé interminables segundos, y empecé a acariciarla de ese modo.**

 **Malai cerró los ojos.**

 **Y tuve que contener mi grito de júbilo.**

 **Malai vivió conmigo durante tres años y medio.**

 **Cuando murió lloré tanto que pensé mis ojos se secarían.**

 **Mi madre me regaló otro hámster, uno macho esta vez.**

 **Lo llamé Arthit.**

 **Y recuerdo a la perfección cómo le conté todas y cada una de mis vivencias con Malai.**

.

 _Phichit dejó de escribir, y se quedó mirando la pantalla por largos segundos, hasta que una única lágrima resbaló por su barbilla y aterrizó sobre la hámster que tenía_ _en su_ _regazo._

 _La hámster sacudió la cabeza, y se esponjó._

 _— Ah. — Phichit salió de su trance al sentir el movimiento. — Lo siento mucho, Lawan._

 _Los oscuros ojitos de la roedora observaron con curiosidad en dirección de los enrojecidos de su dueño._

 _— ¿Qué? — El tailandés le sonrió. — ¿Por qué me miras así? No estoy llorando, Law._

 _Lawan ladeó la cabeza._

 _Phichit sorbió por la nariz, y pasó el dorso de su mano izquierda por sus mejillas._

 _— Malai. — Murmuró._

 _Phichit cerró su computadora portátil y se fue a la cama temprano esa noche, luego de darle un besito en la frente a cada uno de sus peludos bebés y guardarlos en sus respectivas jaulas._

 _Esa noche Phichit soñó que tenía doce otra vez, y que Malai y Arthit se conocían._

 _A la mañana siguiente, subió el post, sin releerlo, antes de salir hacia su práctica del día._

.

Aquí Blan(whide).  
Heeeeey, ¿qué tal? ¿Quién pidió la hora sad? :")  
Solo paso para desearles un buen día, tarde, noche, madrugada, dependiendo de la hora en la que lean esto xD, y aclarar el significado de los nombres.

Malai significa guirnalda de flores.  
Arthit significa sol.  
Lawan significa Bella, así que Law sería Bel o algo así xD.

Todos son nombres tailandeses. :3

Gracias por leer.

Abrazos a la distancia.


	10. Décimo post: Indefinido

**Perdón.**

 **Perdón una, tres, diez y mil veces.**

 **Esto es algo personal que a ustedes no les ha de interesar, pero quiero decirles la razón por la cual he tardado tanto en volver a dar señales de vida.**

 **Mi padre está al borde del descanso eterno. Mi madre ya siente el mundo viniéndosele sobre los hombros, amenazando con aplastarla ante el más mínimo descuido.**

 **Soy hijo único -y aún si no lo fuera- mi deber es estar con ella en momentos difíciles como lo es -mucho- por el que estamos atravesando.**

 **Se trató de un infarto. Es un milagro que no le arrancara la vida, teniendo en cuenta que estaba caminando -solo a un par de cuadras- de regreso a casa.**

 **Sucedió hace tres semanas.**

 **Sin embargo yo me enteré dos días después de que ocurriera, cuando llamé a casa y nadie contestó, traté con el teléfono de mi padre hasta cansarme y luego recurrí al de mi madre, quien tardó una eternidad en responder. Salté a pedir disculpas, ni siquiera molestándome en intentar excusarme porque eso a mi progenitora no le agrada.**

 **Ella no me respondió sino hasta eternos segundos más tarde.**

 **Soltó la bomba sin anestesia alguna. Y rompió a llorar al segundo siguiente.**

 **Absurdamente esperé; esperé a que la voz de mi padre se escuchara desde el otro lado de la línea y el llanto de mi madre se transformara en una risa maliciosa; sin importar que sus bromas jamás fueron más allá de un _¿qué ves aquí? ¡Jajaja, tu ojo!_**

 **Esperé unas disculpas entre risitas cortesía de la gruesa voz de mi progenitor y una explicación detallada del porqué habían decidido hacerme una broma de tan _tan_ mal gusto.**

 **Esperé, como última alternativa, el despertar sobresaltado e incorporarme en la cama, verme rodeado de oscuridad, revisar la hora en mi teléfono celular y suspirar ante lo temprano -o tarde según como quisieras verlo- que sería.**

 **Nada de eso ocurrió, por supuesto, no hubo risas; no hubo voz gruesa, no hubo abrupto despertar. Los pellizcos a mis antebrazos que yo mismo me propiné no sirvieron de nada.**

 **Estaba despierto. Estoy despierto.**

 **Mientras mi padre se debate entre el aquí y el más allá, mi madre duerme agotada, el rostro hinchado a causa del llanto, sobre mi hombro derecho. Y yo estoy escribiendo esto; negándome a llamar a nadie y en su lugar desahogándome en estos párrafos.**

 **La música deprimente que suena a través de los audífonos que traigo puestos ni siquiera está en inglés, mucho menos en tailandés, creo que es español. Suena como español y yo de español sé tanto como mis hámster saben de camellos: nada. Aún así la tonada es muy triste, justo lo que busco.**

* * *

 _Phichit dejó de teclear cuando sintió movimiento a su lado, pausó la música, apagó la pantalla, se quitó los audífonos y giró el rostro hacia el avejentado hombre de pie a escasos centímetros de la banca sobre la que él y su -todavía durmiente- madre se encontraban sentados._

 _El hombre ni siquiera se molestó en ocultar su profundo pesar._

 _— Será mejor que despierte a su madre, joven, al señor Chulanont no le queda mucho tiempo._

 _Un escalofrío recorrió de pies a cabeza -cabellos incluidos- a Phichit. Presionó juntos los labios, y asintió._

 _Mas no fue necesario que dijera una sola palabra, su madre se removió y empezó a abrir los ojos al segundo siguiente._

 _Phailin Chulanont clavó la mirada azulada -más que inusual para una tailandesa pero justificada por su ascendencia, en parte, europea- en la grisácea y profunda de su único hijo._

 _Le sonrió, pese a todo, formó una suave curva en aja delgados labios y se inclinó lo necesario para besar la frente de su -ya no tan- pequeño._

 _Con un asentimiento de cabeza compartido y ninguna palabra siguieron al doctor, Phichit detrás de Phailin._

 _Finalmente, tras suaves palabras de cariño y la promesa de un reencuentro -esperado más no anhelado con prontitud-, una última broma, bastante mala, risa genuina y apretones de manos, Pravat Chulanont se despidió del mundo de los vivos con una sonrisa de paz en los labios y las dos personas a las que más había amado en el mundo junto a él._

 _Phailin permaneció estática, sin derramar una sola lágrima._

 _Phichit sí que se atribuyó el derecho a llorar a lágrima viva, pero en silencio, con la cabeza gacha y el dolor quemándolo por dentro. Estaba bien si era interno, estaba bien si gritaba hasta desgarrar su garganta si todo ocurría en las profundidades de su mente._

 _Sintió los cálidos brazos de su madre envolverlo con gentileza y atraerlo hacia ella._

 _Madre e hijo se fundieron en un abrazo necesitado y roto._

 _Phichit besó las mejillas y la frente de su progenitora largos minutos más tarde, una vez más lagrimas dejaron de ser tan abundantes y su voz ya no temblaba como gelatina a medio terminar._

 _— Un mes — se le adelantó Phailin, conociendo bien a su retoño, — te quedarás un mes, cariño, y solo si tu entrenador te lo permite; ni un solo día más. — Sus orbes no dejaron resquicio de flaqueza en su declaración. — ¿Lo has entendido?_

 _Phichit habría querido reclamar, pero no lo hizo._

 _— Sí, mamá._

* * *

 ** _Inconvenientes familiares. Perdón por tanto retraso, a las personas que lean esto, muchas gracias. Este blog estará estancado hasta nuevo aviso._**  
 ** _Que tengan una buena noche, madrugada, día o tarde._**  
 ** _Phichit._**

* * *

 _Aquel corto párrafo fue todo lo que confirmó el décimo post._

 _Tal vez el último._

* * *

Phailin: Zafiro.

Pravat: Historia.

Gracias por leer. ~


End file.
